


i get excited by your side

by jianyangs



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Genius Jared, M/M, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Rating for Language, animal romance not in a creepy way, dark magic gavin, froggy jared, straight-up frog prince adaptation, this might be a little weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyangs/pseuds/jianyangs
Summary: prince richard is in serious trouble. his kingdom is on the verge of being seized from him and he's powerless to stop it. all feels hopeless until help comes from an unexpected source
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	i get excited by your side

_I need a bucket_ was all Prince Richard could think as he was rushed to the palace’s war room by his senior advisor, Monica, for the third time that week. He stopped at a passing wastebasket and spewed up his breakfast (what little there was: a cup of tea and half a grapefruit. Richard ate scarcely in times of distress). When Monica yanked Richard by his forearm into the doorway of the dark, vast room, General Erlich Bachmann stood at attention, clad in his gaudy military uniform covered in undeserved medals. 

“Your Highness,” said Erlich in a booming voice tinged with dread. “There has been a development in the Hoolian dispute.”

Richard looked up at Erlich through weary eyes. “Obviously I’ve heard. What happened, Erlich?” 

“King Gavin deployed his troops.”

“So, what? Are you telling me Gavin declared war on us?” 

“Not officially, Richard,” Monica chimed in, keen to put Richard at ease before he stumbled to the bin in the corner he had been frantically eyeing since his entrance. “He’s given us one month to meet his demands before it begins. I really hate to say it, Richard, but I think we have to do what he says. Gavin’s artillery is… impressive. Ours has always been lacking, especially after your bomb contest with Bighead.” 

“Listen, that was for the good of the kingdom. Bighead publicly slandered us when he said our explosives weren’t as good as his. I just set the record straight,” Richard rushed to defend himself for actions that he was fully aware were indefensible. He didn’t always need to make shrewd decisions- he was 19, for God’s sake. But still, his half-playful pissing contest had cost the kingdom over half of their projectiles, leaving them near defenseless if Hoolian soldiers came calling. No matter what came to pass, Richard was crushed with the knowledge that any casualties of Hendricks citizens were entirely his own fault. It was for that reason he was so eager to hear what Gavin had demanded. 

Monica hesitated, a dreadful look passing over her face. “He wants- well, Richard he wants-” Angry at being interrupted, Erlich butt in. “He wants you gone, Richard. He wants the kingdom. Gavin is proposing to absorb Hendricks into Hoolia and overthrow the entire royal family.” 

A heavy silence fell.

“Motherfuck,” Richard exhaled, throwing his hands up in frustration. “So that’s it. I’m screwed. I either let my people die or lose my home, my crown, and my country.” The unspoken response echoed through the room: **_Yes._**

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is short sorry! i wrote this chapter several months ago and i'm only now being urged to continue this story. i've outlined and it'll have 4 or 5 chapters overall (and they'll all be much longer than this one). fic idea inspired by how jared kind of looks like a frog when he kneels <3 work title is from who you are by mannequin pussy, chapter title is from liquid smooth by mitski. please please leave a comment or a kudos if you like it so far! or hate it! idc i just wanna know. come see me on twitter @roniaflamme or tumblr (inactive) @hendrickses thanks so much for reading!
> 
> dt sam, lela, kitty, gabby, lyn, lia, elle, stan, and the rest of ctb


End file.
